


When I Met Her

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Breakup, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fanfiction, Fun, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Rizzles, Sexy, Sleep, Texting, Work, cop, date, firstmeeting, medicalexaminer, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: I wrote this when I thought about season 3, when we see how Jane an Maura first met. I had a little fun with this.Maura gets the chief job and has one night of "fun" although the guy she's with ditches her, she goes home. She meets someone who she cannot get out of her head. Some Rizzles for ya!!





	1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura haven't officially met, not as professionals at least and the club Maura went to that night was one her boyfriend, Jared dragged her too. She had some time before she'd start her new job as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Jarred thought it would be great to have one last wild weekend before his girlfriend would be buried into her work. The music was so loud she could hear it while standing in line, Maura's feet hurt from her heels and her skirt didn't save her from the chills of the wind. Her hair was down, long with some curls and she held onto Jared's arm

"Can we just go?" Maura asked her tone was a little whiny but she didn't care.

"Maura, come on you look hot! And after this, who knows when you will get another chance to have fun? Live a little." He laughed and pulled her close as the line grew short.

Live a little? She thought I knew I should have dumped him already, but it's hard, sometimes he can be so sweet. Maura wanted to break things off for three days now. Jared was always bringing her to places she hated and making snide remarks like "Live a little". But, he always brought her chocolates and would make up for all the shitty places he fragged her too, but he kept on dragging her to them, obviously, I don't learn my lesson.

They walked in, the place was swarming with people. Everyone dancing, drinking, Living a little, she thought. It was ironic that Jared had even said that, he knows I am a pathologist and I work with dead people all day, I bet they lived a little too, that's what got them to me.

They go up to the bar and Jared orders them a drink. He got beers, Maura hated beer.

"  
They're cheaper!" Jared said as if they were going to go broke if he splurged on a Vodka and cranberry for her. He handed her the beer and she reluctantly took a few sips.

They sat at a table, wet from some previous party people. Jared smiled at her as if this was the greatest moment of their lives. He looked around and saw everyone dancing and he too wanted to be in that crowd. Maura kept looking at him waiting for him to notice her but he hadn't. He just kept staring at that group of girlfriends dancing together in tight-fitting dresses that barely left anything to the imagination. They were younger than her and although she felt detached from Jared, she felt jealous that those complete strangers were getting more attention than she was.

Jared finally looked at Maura, his face gleaming with excitement

"Come on, Maura! Let's dance!" He grabbed her hand but she used all her weight to stay seated.

"No, Jared I am good."

"Fine" Jared said and walked away.

She watched as he danced with the group of girls and realized it was time to go. Maura stood up, limping from the pain caused by her heels. She went to the bar

"Can I get a shot... no, two shots of Tequila please?"

The bartender gave her the shots and she gulped them down. I suppose taking two shots is living, she thought and she walked out. She was not just angry but cold too. She made it a block before bumping into someone.

"Oh my I am so sorry," She said and looked up at this tall thin woman. She was dressed in a mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and a fur jacket. Faux fur, she thought and she started to grow nervous as she realized this woman's eyes were dark and intimidating.

"Excuse you! Are you blind?" the woman said in a husky voice.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean too..."

The woman put a hand in front of Maura's face, "Lady, I am busy and you don't know how to watch where you goin'"

Maura's lips began to quiver and the two shots were warm in her veins. She hadn't eaten and was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Lady, are you okay?" the woman asked and this time she had a compassionate look on her face. She grabbed Maura's arm and felt like blowing her cover to help this woman.

"My name is Maura, I am fine I just drank too much without eating and my feet hurt I am sorry I ran into you."

Maura walked away, still limping but trying to walk as fast as she could. That woman she thought, was beautiful. She laughed at her thought and hurried home. It wasn't too far from the club but far enough to give her blisters. She unlocked her door and walked inside. She took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Maura took out some salad mix from her fridge and some Italian dressing. She scarfed down the salad and went upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at her phone, no text or call from Jared. She rolled her eyes and prepared for bed.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and then walked over to the edge of her bed. She took off her tank top and her skirt "Finally" She whispered as she got rid of the tightness on her body. She thought about that woman she bumped into. Her eyes, her voice, and that hair. She took her bra off and her panties and climbed into bed.

She closed her eyes, picturing that moment she had with this stranger. It was just a bump into someone else, that woman was not happy with you, she thought as she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of being yelled at by that husky tone. She pictured her body, she was tall and thin, her legs looked really good. While Maura was thinking of the events with this stranger, so were her fingers as they crawled down to her clitoris and they started to ease a pain she needed to let out.

She imagined her voice telling her to keep going, to let her urges out. She thought about her deep, dark eyes looking into hers and how it would feel to get lost in them. Her head moved around on her pillow as her hips swayed up and down on her bed.

"Oh. Yes" She let out as she had climaxed, all thanks to the stranger she bumped into. She turned on her side and fell asleep.


	2. Time for work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part. This story was fun to write! and I have some more, if you really want it ;)

Her alarm went off and woke Maura from a deep sleep. She reached her arm from out the covers and turned it off. She sat up, stretched and checked her phone. Jared had texted once.

"Wow way to ditch me, have a good life" She read out loud and tossed her phone on the bed. She didn't have to start her job at the Boston Police Department until tomorrow but she did need to go to the Department today and have a quick rundown of the department.

She took a shower, got dressed and headed to the department. She walked in and had a craving for some coffee, which could possibly help with her headache too. She knew better, being a doctor and all that she should just drink lots of water and take an aspirin, but she just wanted coffee.

She was waiting in line when she saw the woman again. She was at the register, yelling at the cashier, he obviously deserved it, she thought as she remembered that voice and how it got her off last night. She shook her head and looked at the woman, still dressed in what she was wearing last night and was trying to buy a coffee and a donut. Weird, that she's here in the café, wouldn't she get arrested? Maura stopped with that thought and rummaged through her purse. She found a twenty and knew this woman needed it more than she did.

"Wow" Maura exclaimed as she walked out of the café headed towards the elevator. That lady was so rude but so sexy. Maura smiled and didn't think twice about these thoughts she was having. Why was she so turned on by this woman? While waiting for the elevator, her adviser appeared he was there to show her around the morgue and crime lab and to prepare her for her career with the Boston PD.

"Good morning Doctor Isles, are you ready for a tour?"

"Absolutely," she said and they stepped into the elevator.

Maura had an amazing day at her new job. She walked out of the building headed towards her car.

"Hey, wait up!"

Maura heard that husky voice and stopped in her tracks, she turned around to see the woman. This time she was wearing a pair of dark pants and a purple t-shirt. Her hair was down. Dark curls blew in the wind and she wore a smile that lit up her face. Maura smiled just seeing this woman walking and seemed to have lost her breath.

"Hey, I am Jane." She held out her hand, and Maura shook it.

"I am sorry, I remember you from last night and today I couldn't "

"Its okay, Jane, I see you changed it was nice of them to get you some clothes, so you didn't get in trouble from your night work?" She talked fast and was nervous after every word she spoke.

"No, no I am a detective, I was undercover." She laughed and tugged on her T-shirt, "What, you don't like this get up?" She said they both shared a laugh.

"Wow, I am sorry!!" Maura laughed anxiously.

"I noticed you were having a tour of the morgue?"

"Yes I am Doctor Maura Isles, I start as the Chief Medical Examiner tomorrow."

"Look at you! Hot and smart!"

Maura smiled and she felt the heat radiating in her cheeks.

Jane looked into her eyes and Maura got lost in them.

"Doctor?"

Maura shook her head and quickly let out a "yes"

"What happened last night, you were walking by yourself you seemed tipsy and I sensed you were about to cry."

"Oh, that was nothing I was on a date but it didn't go well," She said as she fumbled with her keys.

"He sounds like a jerk, I have some time doc if you'd like to grab lunch?"

Maura squealed in her head but needed to act casual, a first real friend must play it cool, she thought,

"Sure, I would like that."

Maura offered to drive but Jane suggested the Dirty Robber which was across the street. They walked in and sat at a booth. Maura could not believe that the woman that played in her head as she touched herself was having lunch with her. Better yet, she was a detective.

They ended up talking for two hours and Maura thought if this was a date, it would be the best date she had ever been on.

"Oh shoot!" Jane said as she looked at her phone,

"I got to go, I am sorry, I am sure I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you later Jane." Maura watched as Jane left the bar. She couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away.

Maura got ready to head to her car. It was time to go home and she felt like taking a nap. When she arrived home she sat on her couch and thought about Jane. Her name was Jane, she wasn't a night worker, and she was a detective. She was so beautiful and that voice drove Maura mad. She picked up her phone and called the police department and asked about Jane and if there was a way she could reach her.

"Work-related she said" and the person on the phone gave her a phone number that would call the desk of Detective Jane Rizzoli, who worked in drug unit until tomorrow where she would then be transferred to homicide.


	3. Budding friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is a story I plan on continuing. I think I may be having too much fun here! :D

The guy on the phone gave her a lot of details, Maura was just happy to get a number. She called and Jane answered;

"Detective Rizzoli"

"Jane, hi it's Maura.. uh, doctor isles."

"Oh hey! Look this line gets busy why don't I give you my cell and you can call or text"

"Sorry, yes that would be great"

Maura scribbled down Jane's cell number and hung up with Jane's desk number. She held the paper in her hands and was happy for a moment knowing she had a friend.

This time she texted Jane. She felt bold when it was just texting. She told Jane

'Dinner, my place' and the address followed.

She smirked and was waiting impatiently for a response. Her phone vibrated and it was Jane saying

'Of course! See you then.'

Maura was elated and was ready to get dinner figured out and prepare herself for a night with Jane.

Jane knocked on Maura's door and Maura opened it. She saw Jane in the same pants and T-shirt but this time with a small box of chocolates that she handed to Maura.

"For me being crappy to you after your disaster date."

"Thanks, you weren't crappy to me," Maura said with a smile "You were undercover" She whispered and gave a wink.

Jane laughed and was welcomed inside,

"Wow, your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, have a seat" She led Jane to the dining table and she stepped into the kitchen to grab the baked chicken she made. She sat it on the table and as she let go of the dish her arm was stopped in mid hair by Jane's hand. Maura looked down at Jane wondering what she got herself into.

"Maura, do you have feelings for me?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

Jane looked into her eyes and noticed her cheeks flushed and her neck was turning red.

"Maura, I am a detective. I noticed when you first bumped into me, you froze when you saw me. In the café, you smiled a little and tried to hide it. You invited me to your house late at night and now you're blushing, and your neck? What's wrong with your neck"

Maura pulled her arm away "Nothing I breakout sometimes, it's nothing."

Maura held onto her neck and was completely embarrassed.

"Maura, I didn't mean to embarrass you, let me see."

She took Maura's hand and replace them with hers. Jane touched her neck wishing she had healing powers to make the redness go away. Jane's hands left Maura's neck and held onto her face she looked deeply into Maura's green eyes and lead her face closer to Maura's.

Maura quivered and her legs felt like jelly. Jane kissed her lips lightly until Maura couldn't handle the teasing anymore and locked onto Jane's lips. They continued their kiss for seconds and Jane pulled away slightly.

"Do you think you could give me a tour?" Jane whispered

"Yea. Let's start with my bedroom." Maura whispered back.


	4. Crime Scene

For the first time in her life, Maura lived, just a little. She cuddled all night with Jane. They talked about themselves and opened up to one another so easily. Maura woke up to a sleeping Jane. Her arms wrapped around Maura and for the first time in Maura's life, she felt safe.

Jane's phone started to ring and it startled her out of her deep sleep. Maura quickly sat up letting Jane grab her phone.

"Rizzoli" She said. At this time Maura's phone had rung. Maura sighed guess it is time for work, she thought.

"Isles"

After the phone call, they simultaneously said "On my way" and both got out of bed.

"Shit" Jane said her voice raspier than normal "I don't have anything to wear, I am going to have to do the walk of shame today"

Maura and Jane both laughed.

"It's okay Jane, they won't know it was me!" Maura laughed

"Come on, let's go. First day!" Maura jumped with excitement and got ready for work. Jane laughed and headed out the door. "I will meet you at the crime scene." She said as she headed out.

Maura arrived at the crime scene soon after Jane did. They met in an ally of the club Maura had been to a couple nights before. She remembered the name "S&J" and the fact that the building was one story black painted bricks and looked a little run down. She could not believe she even let Jarred bring her. She walked over to Jane who was in the ally and was looking down at a woman who once had been covered with trash bags.

"Whoever did this, tried to hide her body. I removed loads of trash bags to find her. Someone, a passerby saw her heeled shoes and called us." Jane explained to Maura.

Maura knelt down to the body. What a shame, she thought. She put on her gloves and started examining what she could. She noticed the girl had long blonde hair, and her makeup was faded. Her mascara had smeared to her cheeks and the rouge lipstick that once was on her lips was now smeared onto her chin as well. She was wearing a skin-tight blue dress that was ripped from the bottom and met her upper thighs.

Maura cringed at the thought but she had to think, she may have been raped. This poor young girl just out for a night of fun and this is how it ends. She shook her head.

Jane noticed how quiet Maura was quiet and the look on her face was sympathetic to the girl.

"Maura, find anything?"

Maura looked up and nodded

"She has lots of bruising on her legs, her makeup is smeared, and her dress is ripped. But, I don't think she died last night. I think she has been here for at least two days."

"Maura, do you think she was raped?" Jane asked

"I will find all that out during the autopsy," Maura said and stood up. She directed the ME staff top take the body to the morgue and they followed suit.

"Maura, are you okay?"

"I am fine Jane, just these cases.." Maura paused and looked down, Jane touched her back

"It never gets easier, but we will solve this and bring her peace."

Maura looked up and smiled at Jane. They both left the crime scene and headed to the Boston Police Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this, wanting to add more!!! I am excited to hear people like it and I will continue!!


	5. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is some extra stuff for the crime part of the story! I wanted to get more involved when I write and this story is coming along well (I hope!). Enjoy!!

******

The two days it has taken to get leads on the case, Maura grew exhausted. Her first case working in Boston and it took a toll on her mentally and physically. This morning she knew she would have a rough start to her day, she brewed some coffee and stood in her kitchen thinking about the case. She thought about the time of the girl's death and how they were both at that club that same night. Jane asked her questions but she did not recognize this girl. She tried hard to think but all she could remember was how much of a jerk Jarred had been. He left her to dance with those girls. She started to remember what those girls looked like. One was a brunette and short, the other a tall redhead, and the last one, a blonde. She laughed at the thought of a Charlies Angels look alike but then something clicked. That blonde girl, she was wearing a tight blue dress. 

She poured her coffee into a thermos as she was trying to remember more. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her cell phone and dialed for Jane. 

"Jane, I think I know her, well I mean, who had contact with her. With our victim." Maura talked so fast her voice shaken "My ex, he was dancing with her." After this thought, Maura took her coffee grabbed her keys and headed out the door. 

Jane told her to stay calm and asked for Jarred's information. She was going to pay him a visit soon. Jane hung up with Maura and had a note of Jarred's phone number and a home address. She got in her car and drove to his house. 

Jane knocked on his door several times. Eventually Jarred ran to the door opening it abruptly. 

"Damn, can I help you?" He said as the door swung open. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up. "I am on my way to work, what is your problem?"

"I am detective Jane Rizzoli, I need to talk to you." 

She showed him her badge and he rolled his eyes "Can this wait? I am busy." 

"No, it can't. This is an investigation, a homicide investigation. I need you to tell me if you have seen this girl before." She took out a picture of the girl. It was her morgue photo so her face was clean but pale and it shook Jarred up when he saw it. 

"Uh, I don't know, she kind of looks familiar. Look I have to go I cannot be late." Jarred shoved his way outside and locked the door. 

"I need you to come to the station"

"Am I a suspect?" Jarred started to get annoyed and just wanted the detective to go away. 

"You were with her at the club, we just need to rule you out." 

Jarred sighed and called his work. He told them he would not be in due to an illness and went with Jane to the police department. When they arrived, Jane directed him towards the interrogation room and asked him to take a seat. 

"Now Jarred, do you remember her?"

"Yes, I do we danced but that was it," Jarred said. He was feeling irritated as well as nervous. The tall dark hair dark eyed detective was intimidating and he didn't know how to act around her. 

"Who did you go to the club with?" Jane knew the answer. Maura had told her all about this jerk. She wanted to see if Jarred would tell her the truth. 

"I was with this girl, and we walked into the club and she was being such a .." 

"What girl?" Jane interrupted. 

"This girl, her name is Maura. She works here actually." 

"Dr. Isles?" Jane questioned. She pretended she didn't know any of this information, so far so good. 

"Yes, that bitch." He said and immediately regretted it. 

"That bitch? Why would you call her that?" 

"I am sorry, she just pissed me off. We were there having fun and she got whiny. I danced with that girl there" he pointed at the victim's photo "and her friends. Then Maura, just ditched. Not even a call to let me know she got home okay." 

"Okay, so you ditched Maura at the club, then danced with these girls?" Jane said. 

"Who were the other two girls? Catch their names? remember what they look like"

The interrogation was over two hours long. Jane told Jarred that the victim had been raped and killed. That they needed his DNA. He was upset and wanted to refuse, but Jane was intimidating. Jane left the room and told a uniform to make sure Jarred did not leave. She headed downstairs to Maura's office. 

"Hey Maur, I have Jarred upstairs. I am going to need his DNA could you get the sample?" 

"You think he had something to do with this?" Maura questioned. 

"He recalled being with her, he looked scared when I talked to him. He called you a bitch, so yes I think he may have." 

Maura was sitting at her desk and she put her head in her hands. 

"I cannot believe this. Jarred is not that kind of guy." She looked up at Jane and her eyes started to water 

"He is a jerk, yes, but a rapist? a killer?" 

"Sometimes, Maur people can surprise you." 

"Okay, I will take a cheek swab. This shouldn't be awkward." She sighed, grabbed her kit and headed to the elevator with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC :D


	6. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarred is in trouble  
> Jane is protective  
> Maura is overwhelmed

When Maura examined the victim's body, she found traces of semen on her clothes and skin. The victim had been badly injured and raped. This made her cringe. She was at that club it could have easily been her on the cold metal table. She recalled how she left the club, tipsy and alone. Anything could have happened. 

**** 

Maura and Jane walked into the interrogation room. Jarred sat there, scared look in his eyes. She had never seen him so nervous before. He looked at her and let out a short laugh. 

"Maura, really you know I had nothing to do with this."

"Jarred, I am just here for a sample." 

"Whatever Maur, and where were you that night? You're the one who left without any word." 

Maura took out a long q-tip and proceeded with the swab, 

"Jarred, open your mouth please it will only take a second."

Jarred complied and Maura took the swab. 

"So, where did you go?"

"What?" Maura questioned 

"Where did you go the night you ditched?"

"Ditched? You left me at a table while you went dancing, I had every reason to leave." 

"Maura" Jane said, "Don't bother with him, you can go back to the lab, I am going to ask him some more questions." 

Maura walked up and headed for the door, she walked out and Jane followed. 

"Maura, I am sorry. I hope you are okay." Jane touched Maura's arm trying to comfort her.

"Jane, I am okay." Maura smiled and walked away headed back to the crime lab.

***

It was a long day and Maura headed home. By the time she got to her driveway, her phone started to ring. It was Jane

"Hey, Jane, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could stop by" 

"Of course Jane, come over I can cook us something."

Maura walked into her house and headed towards the fridge. Not much there since she had no time to go shopping, she did have a salad kit and some chicken she could cook up. She grabbed the salad and the chicken and closed the fridge. Just then, Jane was knocking on her door. 

"It's open" She shouted 

Jane walked in, "Ya know, Maur, you should really lock your doors." 

"I knew you were coming, why lock it?" 

"Just, for safety!" 

Jane and Maura both laughed. Maura started cooking the chicken and Jane fixed the salad. 

"Since this whole case, we haven't really gotten to know each other, or at least talk about the other night," Jane said as she was putting the mixed salad in two bowls Maura had given her. 

"Yea, I know. I am sorry." Maura said. 

"Maura it's ok, but I would like to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	7. Texting and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and Maura asks a random question, the answer is not what she expects!  
> Jane has a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took us away from the case for a minute to have some fun! Writing this is making me want to re-watch R&I for like the millionth time!!! Enjoy !!

****  
Jane stayed the night. She had a long talk with Maura about how people can surprise you, not always in the best ways. Jane woke up early, early enough to leave Maura's bed without her noticing and grabbing some coffee at a shop nearby. She goes back to Maura's with two coffees in hand. Maura is up and making breakfast.  
"Good morning Maura," Jane says and hands her a coffee.  
"Thank you," Maura says as she takes it and sets it on the counter. Maura had a random thought as she took a moment to gaze into Jane’s eyes.  
“What?” Jane asked as she set down the coffee.  
“Have you ever texted dirty before?” Maura asked Jane.  
“You mean sexting?” Jane laughed.  
Maura’s face began to feel warm as she let out a laugh of embarrassment, “Yes, sexting. Have you done it before?”  
“Maura” Jane smiled as she took out her phone and started texting. “I have, once maybe. But I don’t think I am that good at it.” Jane continued as she looked at her phone, her thumbs moving so quickly Maura thought maybe she was practicing for a texting contest.  
“Jane, we're talking and you are on your phone.”  
Jane finishes up her message, grabs her to go coffee cup and heads out Maura’s door. “Check your phone Maur” she yells as she walks out the door.  
Maura had no idea what just happened. Why did Jane just walk out? At this thought, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Jane.

‘While you’re sitting at your desk I imagine myself walking into your office and locking your door. You ask me what I am doing but I don’t answer you. You don’t need my explanation, you need me and I sensed it from the minute you came to work. I move you in your chair to face me and I kneel down, lucky for me you’re wearing a knee high skirt that I can pull up and bury my face under. I remove your panties and start kissing in between your thighs as I take my tongue and start gliding it on your pussy. I want you wet Maur, I want you to be so wet as I taste every bit you give me. I want to hear your moans as I make your legs quiver. Eventually, we will have work to do, so I stop leaving you wet and shaken. I stand up and put your panties in my pocket. I want you to think about that image of me all day and if you’re good maybe it could come true!’

Maura was standing as she read but when she finished she found herself half sitting on one of her stools. She could not believe how hot Jane was in that text when just minutes ago she was racing to send it then left without notice. Maura had a smile on her face though and she got to live in fantasy for a moment, but it was incredible to her.  
Maura’s phone rang, it was work and she quickly answered.  
“Isles”  
“Be right there.”  
Maura grabs her coffee and heads to her car.


	8. Case Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence ahead, be warned! 
> 
> What happens after Jane's sext?  
> Who killed this girl?  
> Who needs a Jarred?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanding this some more. Long overdue!! Hope you like it :D

Jane's text aroused Maura. It was all she could think about, which was great because it got Jarred off her mind. She really did not like him but she was with him mainly because she thought she was supposed to be. She admired Jane and her strength and her beauty and this time she was going for it. She would no longer hide who she was and what she wanted. 'I should tell my parents about her!' Maura thought. But then she second guesses that thought due to the itchy redness that started on her neck.  
Maura was in the crime lab and she waiting for the results of Jarred's DNA against the DNA found on the victim's body.  
Maura was shocked and almost relieved when the DNA came back as a negative match. "He didn't do it" Maura whispered to herself and hurried upstairs to tell Jane. 

Jane was shocked that the results cleared Jarred. She really thought she had something and now she was back to square one. Jarred was still in the precinct when Jane walked up to him and told him;  
"You are free to go"  
"Finally," Jarred said and got up from his seat and headed out the door just then he stopped and stared at Jane  
"Actually, where is your bathroom? Then I am leaving this place!"  
Jane pointed to the bathrooms and watched him walk away. She rolled her eyes and went to find Maura. 

Jane took the elevator downstairs to the Cafe and found Maura sitting at a table. She walked over to her and sat down. She grabbed Maura's hand and held it as to comfort her. They both smiled at each other.  
"That text you sent me, it's all I could think about today!" Maura said smiling.  
"Good" Jane laughed. 

Jarred had finished using the bathroom and took the elevator down. He was ready to go home and forget the whole ordeal he went through. As he stepped out of the elevator he noticed the Cafe, looking through a window, he saw the tall brunette and his ex-holding hands. He saw Maura's smile and how her eyes brightened with Jane's presence.  
"Really, she is a lesbo now?" Jarred said to himself and shook his head. He started to feel angry and jealous thinking of all he had done for Maura and tried to do, and she dumps him for some woman. He left the precinct.  
***  
Maura went home without Jane. She was busy working late to solve the case. Maura was tired and needed a good nights rest so she could be fully functional tomorrow. She walked inside and took her shoes off by the door and headed for the couch. She released a breath as she sat down. She heard a noise from behind her and jumped up and turned around.  
Jarred was in her kitchen. He looked tired and angry and his eyes were red.  
"Jarred... Wha... What are you doing here?" Maura said her voice getting shaky "How did you get in?"  
"It wasn't that hard Maura" Jarred yelled, "You left your door unlocked, so dumb!"  
Jarred slowly walked over to Maura who stayed frozen behind the couch. He made his way to her, he went to touch her hair but Maura swatted his hand.  
"What is wrong with you?" Maura asked angrily, "Are you drunk?"  
Jarred's breath reeked of alcohol and she grew frightened knowing how Jarred can change so quickly from the effects.  
"Get out of my house!" Maura yelled and slowly walked backward trying to get further away, but he kept walking closer.  
"I saw you with her! How happy you looked, you never looked like that with me. After everything, I did for you, for us!"  
"With who? And what you did? You didn't do anything for me, were over. Leave now!" Maura said. She felt her hands shaking and she wanted to reach for her phone but it sat on the couch.  
Jarred pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open, revealing a shiny silver blade that scared Maura.  
"You aren't going to get that phone, you are going to listen to me," Jarred yelled and he grabbed Maura's phone.  
"Sit down!" He ordered, she sat down and watched Jarred go through her phone.  
He went through her texts and noticed Jane was at the top, he read through them until he stopped at the text Jane sent her that morning. Maura's eyes grew big and her shakiness increased.  
"Oh.. Wow! I knew it!" Jarred said laughing and shaking his head.  
"Jarred, I .."  
"Shut up!" Jarred interrupted as he kept on reading.  
"You and her are a thing now? I knew it!! This is disgusting Maura, you don't know what you want."  
Maura started to cry and wanted so badly to grab Jarred's knife from him. If she did she could run out the door, ask a neighbor for help, do something. She was afraid.  
Jarred put the phone down and pointed his knife on Maura's neck, "Ya know, I didn't rape that girl but I did get mad at her and I did hit her and I left her in that alley, someone else must have wanted to finish the job for me." He said as Maura stared at his eyes seeing nothing but evil in them.  
"This time though, I will finish what I start." He laughed and grabbed Maura's arm, dragging her to the guest bedroom. 

Jane was at her desk trying to go through the case. She was stumped "What am I missing?" Jane said to herself. The precinct was empty, just her and her thoughts. She thought of what Maura would say, her working so late "Rest is scientifically .. Blah blah blah" She said out loud and started to giggle. She wondered if Maura was asleep by now and decided to text her. 'Hey Maur, I am taking your advice, going to head home and sleep. Hope you dream of me ;) ' She smiled and hit send. After her text, she got up and grabbed her jacket.  
She was driving when she thought more about Maura and felt uneasy not seeing her before she went home. She stopped at a quick service store and grabbed a small bouquet of flowers and decided to surprise Maura.


	9. Final Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! Does Maura get hurt or worse killed? What is Jane going to do?!?!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story!!

Jane parked on the side of Maura’s house. She turned off her car and gathered the flowers she bought for her. She was thrilled to see her and excited to see her reaction when she saw the flowers. Jane walked up to the door and went to knock on the door when her gut started to feel warm. She felt an odd pain that something bad was happening, or going to happen, she could never explain it but it was there. She thought about the time she walked in because Maura didn’t lock her door, so she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. 

Jarred had the guest room door locked while he forced Maura to sit at the end of the bed. He was pacing and yelling at her.   
“I can’t believe this” He let out a slight laugh “You left and now are with this woman, that Rizzoli bitch?”   
Maura flinched when he would start yelling, she was so nervous and scared but in her mind, she knew some pocket knife would not win over her life. She was tired of sitting there and listening to him go on and on and calling Jane a bitch. She felt like she had enough, and it was time to fight back. Maura stood up and lunged at him, her hand going for his knife.   
“What the hell!” Jarred yelled   
He resisted her and the silver blade cut Maura’s hand, but she was still fighting him trying to take it away. In this fight, he swung her around and she hit the nightstand causing a lamp that was on top, to fall and break. 

Just as Jane entered the house, she heard glass shatter. Her eyes widened and she walked slowly into the house. Naturally reaching for her gun she called out   
“Maura?” 

Maura picked herself up, her and Jarred heard Jane. Jarred grabbed Maura from behind and placed the knife on Maura’s neck, he quickly unlocked the door and shouted   
“Come in here Jane, and I will kill your girlfriend!”   
Jane heard his voice, Jarred’s voice. ‘He has Maura’ she thought and she slowly walked towards the guest room. She pulled out her gun and slowly opened the door. She saw Jarred holding Maura with a knife. Maura’s hand was bleeding and leaving stains on the carpet.   
“Let her go!” Jane yelled, “Let her go, or I will shoot you.”  
“She was mine first! You took you her from me.”   
“No, she left you remember. You don’t have to do this just let her go and we will work it out.”  
“There is nothing to work out. You stole her and now I am taking her back.”  
Maura tried hard fighting back tears. She managed to stay strong and remain calm. Whenever Jane was around, she felt completely safe and she had hope that Jane would save her.   
“Jarred, please put it down.”   
“No! I will kill her”   
Just then Jarred manages to cut Maura’s throat just enough to bleed, Jane gets a shock of fear and shoots her gun, causing the bullet to go through his head. He falls hard on the floor and Maura screams in terror and hides her face in her hands.   
Jane ran over to Maura and held her   
“Its okay, its ok he can’t hurt you”  
Maura lets Jane hold her tight as she cries hard onto Jane’s shoulders. 

Maura goes to Jane’s apartment since her house turned into a crime scene and right now the last thing she wanted was to be in a huge house alone. Maura sat on Jane’s couch drinking a cup of hot tea Jane had made her.   
“Maura, are you okay?”   
Maura looked at her bandaged hand and could feel the small bandage on her throat   
“Yea, I will be fine Jane. Thank you for saving my life!”   
“Anytime.”  
“Jarred said, that you stole me from him.”  
“He thought you were just someone’s property, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that and I am so sorry.”  
Maura set her tea down and held Jane’s hands.   
“Jane, I want to be yours. I fell for you when I first met you, Jane.”  
“Maura, you thought I was a prostitute. You fell for me then?”  
They both laughed and Maura looked deep into Jane’s eyes   
“Actually, yes I did. I felt bad for you and I saw you as a beautiful woman like I see you now. You being a cop was a weight lifted because I knew we could actually be something.”   
Jane smiled she felt the same way. She fell for Maura. She played around with Maura, teasing her but it always meant more than what she lead on.   
“Maura, I really like you. You are so beautiful and so smart. I would really like it if I were yours.”  
“And I would really like it if you were mine too, Jane.”   
Jane and Maura leaned in for a kiss and Maura remembered the day she met her and how that one meeting changed her life so much.


End file.
